Aku Menyukainya
by SJMK95
Summary: Jung Taekwoon(Leo) dan Cha Haekyeon(N). Berperan sebagai ayah dan Ibu bagi bandmate mereka. Dengan Leo yang pendiam, sedangkan N yang cerewet. Tapi apapun itu, Leo lebih memilih N yang cerewet daripada N yang pendiam. Karena, Leo sudah terbiasa dengan eksistensinya. Karena Leo menyukai semua yang ada pada diri N. LeoN, VIXX, OneShoot.


Aku Menyukainya.

Warn : Boyslove, BxB, VIXX couple, modificated canon, typo(s), DLDR, Oneshoot.

.

.

.

.

Ravi : Leo _oppa!_ N _oppa_ sangat menganggumu. Apa yang kau rasakan?

Leo : Aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang luar biasa tenang di asrama VIXX saat ini. Ketenangan yang sangat jarang akan mereka rasakan jika dipagi hari. Biasanya Haekyeon akan ribut membangunkan mereka, tapi entah apa yang membuat leader mereka itu tidak menampakan suara cempreng nan merdu miliknya pagi ini.

" _Hyung_.. Apa ada yang salah?" Sanghyuk, si magnae menanyai keadaan sang kakak tertua. Hyuk sedikit khawatir jika melihat Haekyon sediam ini. Apa Haekyoen sedang sakit?

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyukie, hanya sedikit mengalami _mental breakdown_." Haekyeon menjawab asal sambil menumpukkan kedua tangannya didepan meja makan mereka. Ah.. Pagi ini rasanya dia sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun.

Dan Haekyeon tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Melihat Haekyeon seperti itu, Hyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas. _Mungkin jika Taekwoon_ hyung _sudah bangun, Haekyeon_ hyung _akan bersemangat lagi?_ Dengan pikiran seperti itu maka Hyukpun segera bangkit dari kursi dan pergi untuk membangunkan sang kakak terdiam yang pernah dia tahu.

Sanghyuk berjalan pelan menuju kamar Taekwoon dan Haekyeon. Menemukan Taekwoon masih bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Jika lagi tidur begini Taekwoon terlihat sangat berbeda, Taekwoon terlihat.. Imut.

" _Hyung.._ " Hyuk mengguncang bahu Taekwoon pelan. Hyuk merasa takut sejujurnya, ya karena yang bisa membangunkan Taekwoon sepertinya hanyalah Haekyeon.

"Eung.. 5 menit lagi, Haekyeon-a." Dan Hyuk terkejut saat mendengar suara Taekwoon yang sangat lembut saat mengucapkan nama sang leader, Haekyeon. Meskipun keadaan Taekwoon masih setengah sadar, tapi Hyuk dapat mendengar nada suara Taekwoon berubah saat mengucapkan nama Haekyeon.

" _Hyung_ , ini aku Sanghyuk. Ayo bangun _hyung._ Ada yang aneh dengan Haekyeon _hyung!_ _Hyungggg~_ " Hyuk makin gencar mengguncang badan Taekwoon, demi apa kakaknya yang satu ini ternyata mirip seperti kerbau.

" _Appa!_ Ada yang aneh dengan Haekyeon _eomma!_ Jadi ayo bangunnnnn~!" Hyuk mengeluarkan cara terakhir, merengek dan memanggil Taekwoon dengan sebutan _ayah_ dan biasanya itu akan berhasil.

"Aish. Ya ya! Aku bangun, jadi Hyuk diam." Hyukpun tersenyum saat mendengar suara Taekwoon yang terdengar jengkel dan dingin itu, tapi saat melihat Taekwoon bangkit dari tidurnya Hyuk tersenyum dengan lebih lebar, memang cara itu sangat ampuh. Apalagi jika ada nama Haekyeon itu akan sangat berhasil.

.

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon member tertua kedua setelah sang leader. Mempunyai nama panggung, Leo. Tapi dirinya lebih suka jika dipanggil Taekwoon—nama aslinya—jika dengan orang-orang dekatnya. Dan dari semua member VIXX ini yang memanggilnya Taekwoon hanyalah Haekyeon.

Awalnya Taekwoon merasa sangat terganggu dengan eksistensi seorang Cha Haekyeon dikehidupannya, tapi pada akhirnya dirinya mulai menikmati itu. Dirinya mulai menyukai semua bentuk skinship yang Haekyeon lakukan padanya. Entah itu merangkul, memegang tangan, atau memeluknya.

Dan satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, Taekwoon itu orang yang posesif jika sudah menyangkut hal yang dia sukai. Dan itu juga berlaku pada sang leader yang hanya tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, Cha Haekyeon.

Taekwoon berjalan dengan mata yang masih terlihat bengkak akibat baru bangun tidur. Mata sipitnya segera menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu. Disofa sana, terlihat Haekyeon dengan membenamkan wajahnya sendiri dalam lipatan kakinya. Taekwooon segera menghampirinya dan memukul ringan kepala Haekyeon.

Saat Haekyeon mendongakan kepalanya Taekwoon bermaksud tersenyum, tapi yang didapatinya adalah Haekyeon yang segera memalingkan kembali wajahnya. Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahinya, _ada apa dengan anak ini?_ Itu lah yang ada dipikiran Taekwoon saat ini.

"Ada masalah?" Taekwoon mendudukan pantatnya disamping Haekyeon. Hell! Melihat Haekyeon sudah diam dan galau dipagi hari seperti ini akan membawa dampak buruk bagi hari Taekwoon. Taekwoon berusaha menanyakan apa yang tengah Haekyeon rasakan, dirinya sangat ingin berbicara dengan Haekyeon tapi entah kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya itu.

"Tidak ada." Haekyeon menjawab singkat tanpa melihat kearah Taekwoon dan jujur saja itu membuat Taekwoon merasa kesal. Taekwoon hanya diam, menapilkan ekspresi datar miliknya. Padahal sebenarnya saat ini Taekwoon sangat ingin mendengar suara Haekyeon yang lembut, mendapatakan pelukan darinya, dan melihat senyuman ceria Haekyeon.

Tapi jika Haekyeon seperti ini tidak ada alas an baginya untuk membuat Haekyeon berbicara padanya. Karena seorang Jung Taekwoon dengan egonya yang tinggi, sikap dinginnya tidak akan pernah ingin melihatkan sisi lainnya.

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa memberitahuku. Aku.. Temanmu Haekyeon." Dan dengan itu Taekwoon pergi menyiapkan sarapan bagi member mereka yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon pulang menuju asrama mereka saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.43 PM KST. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Taekwoon memjalani teater pertamnya, Full House. Sejujurnya Taekwoon tidak terlalu suka berakting, tapi saat Haekyeon mengatakan dirinya ingin melihat Taekwoon berakting maka pada detik itu pula Taekwoon menerimanya. Taekwoon sendiri heran kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat penurut jika itu berhubungan dengan sosok pria tan itu.

"Aku pulang." Taekwoon lebih memilih mengucapkan 'aku pulang' dan meletakkan seporsi besar ayam goreng ditengah meja tamu mereka dari pada menyapa member lain yang kini tengah menonton sebuah film di ruang tengah asrama mereka. Taekwoon itu menganut prinsip _Talk less, do more._

"AAA~ _Thank you, appa. We love you!_ " Itu teriakan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Taekwoon tak menanggapi, dan hanya melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Ah~ Taekwoon merindukan Haekyeon sejujurnya. Haekyeon tidak melihat Haekyeon selain tadi pagi dan Taekwoon berharap suasana hati Haekyeon saat ini sudah sedikit lebih baik.

"Ravi-ya, _hyung_ sedang tidak mood. Jadi berhentilah menyuruh _hyung_ keruang tengah." Taekwoon terkejut saat mendengar suara Haekyeon yang parau. Dan apa? Ravi? Berarti Haekyeon terus meolak permintaan Hyuk jika Haekyeon langsung mengatakan itu saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ini aku." Taekwoon segera menghampiri Haekyeon yang kini tengah memunggunginya dan menggelung dirinya dalam selimut tebalnya. Taekwoon mengelus pucuk kepala Haekyeon lembut. Taekwoon yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan sang leader.

Karena sepertinya seharian ini Haekyeon hanya menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar tanpa melakukan apapun. _Hell_! Haekyeon itu tipe orang yang jarang bermalas-malasan meskipun saat VIXX tidak ada jadwal satupun.

"Taekwoonie?" Haekyeon bergumam pelan. Haekyeon langsung memeluk perut Taekwoon yang kini tengah terduduk. Dibenamkannya kepalanya diperut Taekwoon, mengeluskan kepalanya mencari kenyamanan. Taekwoon hanya mengelus kepala Haekyeon pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku lelah, Taekwoon. Sangat." Haekyeon menangis dalam diam. Sial. Ini meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dan juga sebagai leader. Haekyeon merasa dirinya sangat rapuh saat ini. Dapat Haekyeon rasakan elusan tangan Taekwoon pada kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa aku lelah. Apa yang harus kulakukan Taekwoon? A-aku ingin menyerah, a-aku.." Haekyeon tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya dan dirinya menangis. Nafasnya terasa sangat sesak. Dan dapat dirinya rasakan bahwa kini tubuhnya tengah diangkat oleh seseorang, dan tubuhnya dijatuhkan dipangkuan orang itu, Jung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan, tapi hanya ini yang terlintas di kepalanya. Membawa tubuh tan itu dalam rengkuhannya, memeluknya erat dipangkuan dirinya. Taekwoon mengelus punggung Haekyeon lembut. Sesekali diciumnya pucuk kepala Haekyeon sayang.

"Sst.. Tidak apa Haekyeon-a, tidak apa. Aku disini." Haekyeon malah makin kencang menangis, menangis dalam diam tanpa suara. Membuat tenggorakkannya terasa sangat sakit, karena harus menahan suaranya. Belum lagi perlakuan lembut yang Haekyeon rasakan dari sosok ini, Haekyeon makin bingung.

"Ssstt.. Jika kau lelah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kau bisa bersandar padaku. _I'm here for ya, and I'll be here. Always. I promise._ " Taekwoon sendiri terkejut dirinya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang _eww_ tidak Taekwoon sekali, tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasa harus mengatakan hal itu.

Taekwoon membawa wajah Haekyeon dari ceruk lehernya yang kini terasa basah, dan sesuatu dijantungnya berdetak sakit saat melihat wajah Haekyeon saat ini. Airmata memenuhi wajahnya, hidungnya tampak merah, dan suara tangis nya yang lirih. Taekwoon _sakit_ melihat ini.

"T-taekwoon-a, a-aku.." Dan entah apa yang merasuki Taekwoon hingga dirinya berani meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibir merah Haekyeon yang kini nampak shock. Mereka sesama pria, Taekwoon tahu itu. Mereka sejenis, Taekwoon tahu itu. Mereka hanya berteman dan Taekwoon juga tahu itu. Tapi entah, tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan otaknya yang kini tengah menjerit bingung.

Taekwoon mencium lembut bibir Haekyeon, memperlakukannya seolah Haekyeon adalah hal yang paling berharga darinya. Taekwoon membuka matanya perlahan, dan disana dapat dirinya lihat jika Haekyeon kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis, dan makin membawa Haekyeon pada ciuman yang lebih intens.

Taekwoon mengelus punggung Haekyeon lembut, dan makin membawa Haekyeon merapat padanya. Menyamankan posisi tubuh Haekyeon yang kini tengah berada dipangkuannya. Tangan kanannya membawa kedua tangan Haekyeon melingkari lehernya. Oh shit. Bibir Haekyeon ini keterlaluan lembutnya. Sialan. Taekwoon jadi makin mengingankan bandmatenya ini.

"Hhh.. T-taekwoon.." Haekyeon meremas erat rambut Taekwoon saat merasakan Taekwoon menghisap lidahnya. Ternyata Taekwoon ini seorang good kisser. Tubuhnya sampai lemas seperti ini. Dan dengan mengecup sudut bibir sang leader, Taekwoon mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ditempelkannya keningnya kekening sang leader.

"Taekwoon?" Haekyeon terlihat bingung dengan maksud ciuman mereka barusna. Mereka itu sesama jenis, oke. Tapi yang Haekyeon rasakan adalah rasa menggelitik diperutnya, rasa yang menyenangkan. Tangannya mengelus pipi Taekwon, dan tersenyum saat Taekwoon mencium keningnya lembut.

"Aku disini untukmu. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku lebih menyukai eksistensimu yang cerewet dan agresif jika disekitarku. Aku tidak menyukai saat kau jadi pendiam begini." Haekyeon terkejut saat mendengar Taekwoon berbicara sepanjang ini. Ini suatu keajaiban.

Haekyeon mengangguk dan tertawa saat Taekwoon mengecup hidungnya. Masa bodoh dengan status mereka, yang jelas Haekyeon menyukai ini. Dan saat Taekwoon membawa dirinya dalam ciuman yang sama lembutnya, Haekyeon hanya bisa menerimanya dan tersenyum dalam ciuman seorang Jung Taekwoon yang menghanyutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan ciuman itu kembali berlanjut saat HAekyeon merasakan hisapan yang kuat dibibir bawahnya.

" _APPA! EOMMA!_ AYO MAKAN BErsamaa.." Haekyeon segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Taekwoon saat medengar teriakan anak-anaknya. Hell. Dia melupakan anak-anaknya itu sehaian ini, dan Haekyeon menyesali itu. Haekyeon segera membenarkan bajunya yang Nampak berantakan, sedangkan Taekwoon terlihat santai-santai saja. Malah Taekwoon menatap keempat bandmatnya itu dingin.

"WOAA~! TERNYATA KALIANNNNN!" Dan hanya tawa yang dapat Haekyeon dengar setelah itu.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Author note's :

Hallo minna~! Aku orang baru di ffn, dan ya~ Aku bawa fanfic Leo x N dari VIXX. Appa dan Eomma VIXX! Well, well.. Aku bisa gila ngeliat moment mereka, baca fakta-fakta mereka. Yaampun, tingkah N itu ya ampun. Agresif amat sama Leo :* Tapi ada bebara moment yang keliatan banget Leo itu posesif sama N, ughh.. Ugh.. It's so fvckng real! Aww :3 Tapi jujur aja aku gak tau official couple VIXX itu siapa. Tapi yang jelas aku suka Leo x N! Appa dan Eomma VIXX ini :3 Maaf ya kalau fanficnya ugh.. Aneh dan maksa. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfic VIXX *bowing  
So, mind to review? (;


End file.
